Covering all bases
by make-mine-a-kiaora
Summary: A one shot that invaded my mind, demanding to be written. Jane returns to the CBI following Red John's death, but he wants some things to be different. A discussion with LaRoche. Reviews and comments are very welcome.


**_Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Mentalist and am in no way affiliated. I make no money from fanfiction._**

"Ah, J.J., just the man…"

Jane strolled briskly up the corridor to the office formerly occupied by Wainwright and unclaimed since the agent's death. He claimed the empty chair opposite LaRoche's desk.

"Jane, good to see you. When you took off after Red John's demise…"

"I didn't take off exactly. I did tell Lisbon that I'd be gone for a few months. And there was no higher authority at the time. My contract does allow me leave as requested."

"Ah yes. Your contract. So, why are you here Patrick. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to resume working with the CBI, with Lisbon's team, which I guess shouldn't be a problem since technically I haven't broken my existing contract."

"I see. Well, technically, notice periods should be agreed in advance, even for consultants, but, given the exceptional extenuating circumstances, I can accept that."

"Good. So now I'm asking to terminate my contract."

"You are? You're leaving us?"

"Well, yes and no. Currently, I am employed by the CBI as a consultant to the Serious Crimes Unit. I want this to be altered so that I am a freelance contractor, not technically a member of the CBI."

"I see. And what is the reason for this, ah, request?"

"The reason doesn't matter. Not yet. And besides, we need to discuss the terms."

"We do?"

"I've been thinking about this and I'm prepared to offer you a very generous one time deal. I guess you're the man to discuss this with given that you're acting in both Wainwright's stead and also Bertram's after his forced eviction to a jail cell. And you're still head of the PSU. So many hats. Your head must hurt."

"Please get to the point, Mr Jane."

"Mr Jane, what happened to Patrick."

LaRoche let out a long suffering sigh. "Jane, I'm sure that you know that I have a great deal of time for you and your abilities but would you please get to the point? I don't know how Agent Lisbon has managed to work with you all these years."

"Well. This is sort of about the team, and working with Lisbon. As you know, I have been part of the SCU for 11 years now and we have the highest close rate in the county. Not to mention the kudos of having stopped California's most notorious serial killer."

"And"

"And we would all be due for large pay rises and promotions. The team at least. Nothing like that for consultants though."

"You really want me to believe that this is about money? Last time I looked into you Jane – as a background check when I first came into contact with the SCU – you had about 35 million dollars stashed away. What do you want money for?"

Jane whistled softly. "Bravo. Not just the 2 obvious accounts but the three more challenging to trace as well. I am impressed."

"And I bet that's not all."

Jane smiled cautiously. "You're a difficult man to fool, Agent LaRoche, I'll give you that."

"So, we've established, it's not the money. So what's next. Power, status, prestige. What would you like to be known as Jane? Senior Special Consultant with Bells On?"

"Ah, no bells. No. That's quite alright. Consultant will do just fine, though Lisbon did once offer to make me a superhero costume."

"Fascinating," LaRoche retorted drily. "So, not money. Not power. Let's see, what do we have left? Did Agent Lisbon put you up to this?"

"No, she did not," Jane cut in, "and she doesn't even know that I'm back yet. I'm heading down there to surprise her as soon as we're done.

And, actually, let's talk money for a moment."

"OK."

"Well, as I'm sure that you realise, after being instrumental in Red John's downfall, I can name my price."

"Being instrumental! As I heard it, he had you captured, bound and was about to kill you."

"Meh. Details! I worked out who he was and where he was and told Lisbon. I sprung his trap with full confidence that the others had my back. Red John just included a few extra 'features' which none of us saw coming. Which is where it all got a bit tricky."

"So I heard. And, whether by intention or serendipity, you gave up your revenge so as to allow the team to bring the murderer in peacefully, to face a fair trial. It's just that, by mortally threatening you, Red John left the team with no option but to use lethal force, and Cho and Lisbon both took the shots. Impossible to know which of them actually killed him.

Is this what this is about? You have a problem working with Lisbon and Cho now?"

"No. No, I can assure you that there is no problem working with Lisbon or any of her team again. In fact, I want to, and would like that to be stipulated in my new contract. I needed a few days away to adjust to a world without Red John in it, but I have made my peace with events now. It was just a lot to process after so many years working to bring him down."

"I see.

So, back to money. What is this 'generous' deal that you have for me Jane?"

"I am prepared to work for the CBI for the same salary as before, but with increased flexibility around time spent at work. I would be happy to book the time spent in the office and out on cases as work time, on a daily rate, but I wish to have the ability to take off as much time as I required, by arrangement with my handler. And, for smooth running of the team, my handler must be Lisbon. That is non-negotiable. I will work on her cases primarily, though, if another unit would like my help, and she is amenable, that is something that I would consider on a case by case basis."

"So, what's all the big fuss about Jane. That's very similar to what you had before."

"Similar, but not identical. Note the proviso on leave and also on Lisbon, rather than the SCU head, being my named handler.

But you're right. There is another difference."

"At last. Now we're getting somewhere."

"I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with Lisbon, if she'll have me. And if not, I will persevere until I change her mind."

"And there are CBI rules governing relationships between co-workers which do not affect freelance consultants."

"Exactly."

"But why go to all this trouble? Why not ask for an exemption? As you say, you have bargaining power currently."

"Lisbon would never go for that. She may not always stop me from breaking rules but she tends to honour them herself. And she is never a hypocrite."

"Van Pelt and Rigsby."

"Yeah. She had to split them up."

"I see. And what is the situation there now?"

"You're asking me? I've not been back in the building for 5 minutes prior to seeing you. However, I do have a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"I suppose the reason for the ruling is to stop any teams being disrupted when lovers split up or to stop any foolish behaviour in dangerous situations."

"Yes, those things. And any public displays of affection that make other co-workers, or the general public, uncomfortable. You know, mooning over each other rather than working and that kind of thing."

"I see. So apart from the rule book, if two agents were mature and responsible enough not to let it affect their work, and had previously demonstrated that they can behave professionally under fire irrespective of their feelings, there would be no objection _per se._ All of which suggests that the rule book could be very slightly modified to state that if 2 agents are in a relationship and this causes any kinds of issues with their abilities to do their jobs then one or both of them may be transferred to another unit subject to discussion with their head of unit and the PSU."

LaRoche leaned back in his chair, tapping the edge of the desk with his pen.

"I can see how something like that might work. I'll take it under advisement."

"Thank you."

"As you rightly mentioned, the entire SCU team deserves recognition for bringing down Red John and some of this has already been given. However, for the specific case of van Pelt and Rigsby, subject to Agent Lisbon's pre-approval, I am happy to consider modifying their contracts in the light of your suggestion."

Jane treated LaRoche to a beaming smile and started to stand up.

"Not so fast, Mr Jane. Please remain seated."

Jane sat and stared at LaRoche with a penetrating gaze before shrugging.

"Of course, J.J.."

LaRoche leaned forward and began to summarise.

"So, in conclusion, you would like a new contract, as a freelance consultant, under a number of terms and conditions which we have discussed. I am prepared to give consideration to your request, subject to discussion with Agent Lisbon so as to ascertain that this is also acceptable to her. I will see you in this office at 9am tomorrow to ratify the necessary paperwork as appropriate. I will also discuss the proposed modifications to Agent Rigsby's and Agent van Pelt's contracts with Agent Lisbon. You may go now."

Standing as Jane stood, LaRoche reached across the table to engage Jane in a firm handshake. A warm smile split his face as he concluded, "Jane, you can be a pain in the butt, but it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, LaRoche. Now, I'm off to find Lisbon and the team."

"Goodbye Jane. Don't upset things too much on your first day back please."

As LaRoche watched Jane skip down the corridor, he felt the pieces of the jigsaw shift and realign to give a vision of the future. A future he was happy to be part of. And, as for Jane and Lisbon, about time!

He looked at his watch. He reckoned another minute or two before Jane arrived in the bullpen. He dialled Lisbon.

"Agent Lisbon, I would like to see you in my office in 1 hour."

"Yes, sir."

He rang off, smiling to himself at how much her life was about to be tipped upside down. It had been clear for years that those two were deeply in love and now they were free to act on it. Let the fireworks begin.

And, as for the rest of the team. They were a good bunch and, for once, he was happy to facilitate things. He only wished he knew if there was something he could do for Cho, though that was perhaps a favour owed that could be carried forward.

Not yet 9.15am, and so much had been achieved already. With renewed gusto, LaRoche turned to his pile of paperwork. Let the day begin.


End file.
